


Art: #girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World

by inkvoices



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Heroine Big Bang, Skottie Young, some swearing in background text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for emmypenny's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/934686">#girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World</a> for <a href="http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/">Heroine Big Bang</a>.  You should read it; it's made of wonderful!  And check out salvadore_hart's fanmix too [link forthcoming]!</p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> Natasha becomes an internet phenomenon. It's nothing that she was ever trained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: #girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/gifts).



> Cover A is Kick Ass Natasha, Cover B is a Skottie Young variant (because I couldn't resist), I've included the graphics for both covers sans title text, there's a screenshot of @girlavenger99's twitter homepage and a Girl Avenger meme image (again and again, I couldn't resist), and finally, emmypenny made me commit art. 
> 
> I don't usually do _actual art_ , but I said to [laurajade221b](https://twitter.com/laurajade221b) that if I could Art I would draw a twitter bird on a Skottie Young style Natasha's head, and she said, "You must do this thing!" and other such encouraging words. So I did.

**Cover A:**

**Cover B (Skottie Young variant):**

**Covers A and B graphics without title text:**

**@girlavenger99's twitter homepage:**

**Girl Avenger meme:**

**Twitter Bird Has Landed:**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] #GirlAvenger, Or How Natasha Trended On Twitter And Saved The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595016) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
